In certain propulsion units, such as those used for space ships, fuels are made to pass through a catalytic bed so as to decompose them according to an exothermic reaction. The decomposition gases then pass through a nozzle and originate from the thrust of the propulsion unit. The catalytic bed used is normally iridium deposited on porous aluminium grains when the fuel is hydrazine.